


PERCABETH one shots and mini stories

by Annie_Carstairs



Series: Percabeth ENGLISH [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Carstairs/pseuds/Annie_Carstairs
Summary: A lot of Percabeth ❤  and maybe a little of the others ships of half-bloodsAll characters and places belog to Rick Riordan, but the stories are mine.Almost all stories will be in one chapter, when not notified before the chapter begins.IMPORTANT !!!!All the works were originally written in Spanish, so i'm sorry for the possible mistakes.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Percabeth ENGLISH [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837495
Kudos: 2





	PERCABETH one shots and mini stories

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [PERCABETH one shots.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367293) by [Annie_Carstairs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Carstairs/pseuds/Annie_Carstairs). 



> Here. The english is not my mother language, but I really try, so if you find/see mistakes, please tell me, that could help me.

*** Percy***

Where can I find Nico? Right, on infirmary, I really keep wondering what Will Solace have, that I don’t, but I was happy for them, I mean Nico needs someone to take care of him, because in reality he has a lot of people who love him.

I went into the infirmary and was stunned, Nico di Angelo was running around, in only boxer, while was trying to catch up him.

_ “But, what?” _

The italian crashed into him causing them both fall to the ground, which Will took advantage of to catch Nico in his arms, but he tried to let go.

“Mm- Nico, I know it’s not a good time, but- “

“Of course, it’s not a good time Percy”

The blonde interrupted him.

“It is- it’s just that I need help with something, but- “

Nico said:

“I’ll help you! Anything to get me away from here”

While taking his shit off the ground.

*** Annabeth***

Piper had told me that: Percy had asked some camp kids for help in doing something special and I was sure it would be a proposal, the truth, has dreamed of this day since I was 15. But nothing can be perfect.

The Stolls has ruined whatever Percy whit Nico and Jason’s help had mainly prepared, yet and after immersing Hermes’ children in the Lake, Percy was swelling in front of me. In front of the hole camp, I suddenly recognized this place of the camp, but we were standing right where he had appeared on the night of ‘his funeral’

“Annabeth Chase, I- I was wondering- if you wanted to be the wife of this seaweed brain?”

The silence flood the place, I was about to answer when a noise called my attention, Grover was eating an apple, clearly nervous… An apple.

I smiled and looked Percy to the eyes.

“I’m already engaged”

I saw Percy’s smile turn into a grimace of confusion.

“But who is he? Do I know him?”

I faked an annoying sound:

“Seaweed, we’ve been engaged since we were twelve years old, remember?”

“What?”

He asks me, with their green eyes full of confusion, while some of the campers began to whisper.

“You threw an apple at me” I rolled my eyes before we went to on “Don’t you know that in ancient Greece that’s a proposition?”

His smile reappeared as I approached him.

“So, what do we do with the ring?

He asks me as opened a little blue box.

“Because we are already engaged does not mean that we don’t want the ri- “

He interrupted me with a kiss.

Kiss that caused the rest of the campers’ star to celebrating the engagement.


End file.
